


Back To The Here And Now

by theatergay



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, blush invented love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergay/pseuds/theatergay
Summary: “You wanna talk ‘bout the dream?” Mush asks once they're both situated. It takes a little bit for a response, but Mush thinks he feels Blink shrug next to him.“They're always vivid when I'm having them but gone by the time I wake up,” Blink explains eventually. “I'm scared, ‘nd I don't know what of.” Mush takes his own time to think of a response.“Nothing wrong with being scared of them,” he says. “Just remember that you're not gonna be hurt by them. I’m never gonna let you get hurt by nothin’, okay?”-Or: Blink has a nightmare. Mush is there, because Mush always is.





	Back To The Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Soul II Soul's "Back to Life".

Blink wakes up trembling, sweating but still cold after having kicked his blanket off of himself in his sleep. There’s someone sleeping heavily next to him. It’s Mush, he realizes after a few moments, and he relaxes slightly, listening to how Mush’s breathing is slow and steady and grounding. The nightmare is already fading quickly from his memory, and he doesn't remember how logical and cohesive of a dream it was in the first place. Probably not very, if previous experience is anything to go by.

He reaches out slowly, taking Mush’s hand into his. Still deeply asleep, Mush doesn't react, even when Blink starts tapping his hand gently.

“Hey, Mush,” Blink whispers, giving his hand a couple squeezes. “Mush, c’mon, wake up.” Mush groans, still asleep but slightly more responsive. Blink lets go of Mush’s hand and reaches out to hold his hip. “Mush, please,” he whispers, shaking the boy next to him. “Wake up, I need you.”

Mush shifts, rolling halfway over to lay on his back. “Whas’sup?” he asks, words slurred with tiredness. Blink grabs his hand again, and this time, Mush grabs back.

“Shh,” Blink says, “it's late. Bad dream.”

“You're shakin’ a bit,” Mush acknowledges, lowering his voice. “Cold?” Blink realizes that Mush is right, he's still shivering and the blanket is bunched up around his feet.

Blinks hums in affirmation. Mush sits up and grabs the blanket from the foot of the bed, pulling it over Blink. He lays down again, this time turning to face his boyfriend, even though he knows that it's impossible for Blink to see him in the dark.

“You wanna talk ‘bout the dream?” Mush asks once they're both situated. It takes a little bit for a response, but Mush thinks he feels Blink shrug next to him.

“They're always vivid when I'm having them but gone by the time I wake up,” Blink explains eventually. “I'm scared, ‘nd I don't know what of.” Mush takes his own time to think of a response.

“Nothing wrong with being scared of them,” he says. “Just remember that you're not gonna be hurt by them. I’m never gonna let you get hurt by nothin’, okay?”

“Okay,” Blink mumbles. He's silent for long enough that Mush thinks he might have gone back to sleep. “I hate not bein’ able to see,” Blink confesses just as soon as Mush has started to slip back into his deep sleep. “It’s so dark when I wake up, and I get confused and scared more. It wasn't like that when I had my eye.”

“I know,” Mush says. He doesn't, but he doesn't know what else to say without sounding patronizing. “But I'm always gonna be here next to ya, yeah? Jus’ wake me up whenever you need.”

“Okay,” Blink says, stifling a yawn. “Thanks.”

“Always,” Mush promises. “You ready to try to sleep some more?” Blink hums again and squirms until he's pressed into Mush. Mush drapes an arm over him, holding him close. “Love you,” he whispers softer than anything else said that night. He kisses the top of Blink’s head and pushes his bangs off his forehead.

“Love you too,” Blink murmurs, voice already muffled with sleep. “Thanks, Mushy.”

“Always,” Mush promises again. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up. I've got you, Blink. You're safe with me.”

And he is.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another really short one-shot written in the span of two (2) hours on a far from excellent night this past week. blush invented love. comments and kudos invented my motivation to keep writing gay newsies!


End file.
